Why Us?
by FilmGirl1228
Summary: What Scott planned was a weekend with his brothers,what he got was complete chaos. Scott and John surprise-visit Alan on his 16th birthday, but when a fight leads to harsh words and a driving lesson goes bad, Scott's worst nightmare soon becomes a reality
1. Of Driving Lessons and Harsh Words

Part One-

Driving Lessons and Harsh Words

"_Just as an arrow once released from the bow can not return, in the same manner painful and harsh words can not be taken back." -Sam Veda_

(Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in this story.)

* * *

John Tracy sat in the passenger seat of his older brother's Mercedes, with a white knuckle grip on the door handle. As he watched his little brother swerve through traffic, he completely understood why Scott had freaked out earlier.

Alan was a skilled driver, John would give him that, but his risky maneuvers were scaring the living daylights out of the overly cautious blonde Tracy. The sixteen year-old's driving held an uncanny resemblance to those puke-inducing carnival rides- and not the ones that just spun around in a circle a few times, but the ones that messed with your mind and made you think you were about to make a head-on collision, only to swerve away at the last second.

As John was once again thrown into the seat by the sheer force of the car speeding up, his grip on the door tightened, and he wondered how in the world he had gotten stuck in this situation.

_^.^_

_**Flashback:**_

_John Tracy sat in the small, but comfortable hotel room finishing the final chapters of his new book. He and his older brother, Scott, had surprised their younger brother, Alan, by coming up for the weekend to celebrate his sixteenth birthday. John remembered the priceless look on Alan's face when they arrived at his dorm in Wharton's and whisked him off to the Ritz-Carlton hotel suite they had rented a few miles away._

_The next morning, while the boys were working their way through the five-star breakfast buffet,_ _Scott had told Alan that they could take his car out for a little while so he could teach him how to drive. Alan had been so excited when he'd heard the news that he'd ran out the revolving door to the car, leaving both his older brothers laughing at the table. That had been a couple of hours ago._

_Now, John continued to work on the final pages of his book when, all of a sudden, he heard the suite door slam shut. _

_Bam! _

"_Well, that doesn't sound too good." John said to himself, glancing up from his computer._

"_Alan, never again will I try to teach you how to drive a freaking car."_

"_Yep, definitely not a good sign." John said as he closed his Macbook and walked out of the bedroom. He found Scott and Alan in the living area, neck-deep in the middle of a heated discussion._

"_What? Why?" Alan exclaimed._

"_Really Alan, do I __**really**__ need to explain why after the afternoon we just had!" Scott replied, obviously frustrated._

"_Hey, what's up with you two? Everything was okay a couple of hours ago when you guys left." John interrupted._

"_Yeah, but that was __**before**__ I had to experience Alan's reckless driving." Scott said, turning to his other brother._

"_Oh come on Scott, it wasn't __**that**__ bad." Alan paused and let out a quiet laugh. " I mean - it could've been worse. I didn't run anything or anyone over."_

"_You were three inches away from it!" Scott yelled. "John -" He pointed to Alan accusingly, "Your __**nutjob **__of a brother cut across two lanes of traffic two reach a Burger King!" Scott paused, breathing heavily out of anger. " Nearly hitting a little old lady out walking her dog, I might add."_

"_You nearly hit a little old lady?" John yelped in surprise, turning to his youngest brother and trying to hold back his own laughter. "You - er - must've been really hungry."_

"_Okay, fine, I did nearly run her over," Alan shrugged sheepishly, "but the key word in that sentence is __**nearly**__." Alan replied jokingly._

_As Scott let out a loud sigh, John sensed that this conversation was reaching a dangerous level and immediately shut his mouth._

"_Well I'm glad you two think that this is funny, but as surprising as this might sound, I don't." Scott replied sarcastically._

"_Okay Scott, come on, knock it off." John said, walking over to his older brother and putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's over and no one got hurt, so just let it go, alright?"_

_Shrugging out of his brother's reach Scott continued on his rant. "No, John, I won't let it go. You could die behind the wheel of a car and Alan needs to realize that."_

"_You can't die when you're only going 5 mph." Alan said quietly._

_Turning back to face his brother, "No, but you __**can**__ at 50 mph." Scott replied._

_Realizing that Alan was now back into the argument, John tried to break it up before it got any worse._

"_Guys-"_

"_Really Scott, get a grip. You wouldn't even let me get past 10 mph. I mean, we were going so slow that little girls on bikes would've given us a run for our money."_

"_Guys, knock it off." John sighed. _

"_You know what Alan, if you think someone else could do a better job teaching you how to drive, than get them to take you. I'm through with your little Ricky Bobby stunts. Until you learn to grow up, I'm done." Scott told his little brother angrily. "I, unlike you, value my life over a cheap Whopper!" _

"_Scott, calm down! Why don't you go and relax for a little while and I'll take Alan back out for a bit?"_

"_Well good luck with that." Scott sneered as he tossed John his keys. Ignoring his little brother's death glare he continued on, "But don't say I didn't warn you. When you end up wrapped around a pole like a pretzel because of Evil-Knevil over there, don't blame me." Scott looked directly at his younger brother before walking over to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him._

_John sighed before turning back to his youngest brother._ _"Alan-"_

"_It's fine John, let's just go." Alan grumbled before walking out of the hotel room and slamming the door behind him, leaving the blonde haired Tracy standing alone in the living area._

_Oh brothers, John thought before heading out the door to catch his brother._

^.^

Finally, John had had enough. He was _positive_ if he wasn't on solid ground in five minutes, his lunch was going out the window.

"Uh - okay, Alan, I think you've had enough driving for one day. Why don't you make a U- turn up ahead, and go back to the hotel." John told his brother shakily, trying to mask his anxiousness.

"John - we've only been gone for half an hour. Can't we keep going just a little while longer?" Alan asked.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but I got to get back to finish the last chapter. I have a deadline you know." John lied, trying to sound calm.

Unfortunately, Alan was a little to perceptive and as soon as he looked over at his brother's tense form he knew the book wasn't the only reason why John wanted to head back.

John's reaction was the same as Scott's. The tense jaw, the white-knuckle grip on the door. The only difference was that whereas Scott had voiced his concern quite loudly, John was doing his best to stay calm.

_God_, Alan thought to himself, as he tightened his grip on the steering and pulled into the turn lane, _Did none of his brothers believe he could do this? Was he really that bad of a driver?_

Watching as his brother made a quick U-turn, John thought about what to do next. He knew that his brother had put two and two together and didn't buy the whole book excuse anymore, but he didn't know what else to say. Finally he took a deep breath and looked at his brother.

"Alan?" The blonde Tracy said, trying to get his brother's attention, but to no avail.

"Alan-" He tried again, but Alan didn't even flinch. "Come on sprout, answer me."

"What?" Alan grumbled, as he continued to stare out the front wind-shield.

"Look Alan, I'm sorry, okay. I shouldn't have lied to you, but in all truth, your driving really is scaring the hell out of me, kid, and I need a break. I hate to say this - but I can totally see where Scott was coming from earlier. You _are_ a little maniac on the road."

Alan let out a snort and shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever." He said quietly.

John let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes and rubbing a hand through his hair, a single thought passed through his mind, _How could this day get any worse? _

As he felt the car come to a stop at a red-light he once again glanced over at his brother, when all of a sudden a red blur in the greenery to his left caught his eye.

"What the heck?" John whispered to himself.

As the red blur got bigger, realization hit John like a ton of bricks. Panic rose in his throat as he yelled out a desperate warning to his younger brother, "ALAN! LOOK OUT!"

Alan, startled by his brother's sudden outburst, looked out the window to see the red motorcycle heading right towards them at a devastating speed. The youngest Tracy didn't have time to do anything to try and save him and his brother before the motor vehicle slammed into the driver's side.

There was a jarring impact that shook him to the very marrow of his bones - and then there was nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would like to give a BIG thank you to my beta FreshPress for helping me! I'm working on the next chapter already, so if everything goes according to plan it should be up in about a week. Also, please review, I love to hear what you guys think of my story and what I can do to improve.**


	2. The Waiting Game

Part 2- The Waiting Game

**Author's Note: Okay here is part 2, sorry that I was a little bit late.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Thunderbirds**

* * *

Scott had been sitting on the hotel bed when his cell-phone began to ring. After the anger and frustration of the previous fight with his baby brother had resided, he began to feel the guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't meant what he had said to Alan, well not all of it anyways, and now all he wanted to do was apologize, but he just didn't know what he would say.

As he looked down at the caller-ID he was surprised to see it was John that was calling him.

"Hello?" He said as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this Scott Tracy?" The voice on the other end of line asked.

Scott paused, taken aback as he heard the unfamiliar voice. "Wait a second - who is this?" Scott asked in confusion. "Where's my brother? What're you doing with his phone?'

"Scott, this is Dr. Mark Jennings from Bayword County Memorial Hospital." The man said slowly. "I'm calling you to inform you that there has been an accident involving your two brothers."

Scott's face paled and he nearly dropped the phone, "A-an a-accident? What happened? Are they okay?" Scott asked as he closed his eyes and prayed the doctor would say yes.

"I really can't describe any detailed information over the phone, but if you would please come down to the hospital as soon as possible-"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Scott replied quickly before hanging up the phone.

Oh brothers. Scott wasn't even sure he wanted to _know_ what had happened. Only one thing was on his mind as he stormed out of the revolving doors of the Ritz to hail a cab.

"_Oh my God Alan what have you done? If your reckless driving caused John to get hurt, I swear I'll throttle you."_

^.^

Now Scott found himself sitting in the very uncomfortable, plastic thing that the hospital called a chair. The young man had never quite understood why hospital chairs were so uncomfortable, considering the endless hours people spent sitting in them. Those lucrative chiropractors must've been looking for ways to bring in more clients.

Scott had already talked to the police about the accident, and found out, to Scott's surprise and relief, that Alan was completely free of blame for once in his life. It seemed that some jackass had taken his friend's motorcycle out for a little joyride, but hadn't taken into consideration how unfamiliar he was with the city. So when the cyclist cruised down the deserted-looking back alley, thinking it'd be perfectly fine to notch the Harley up to 90, he didn't expect a sudden downhill slope that would dump him smack in the middle of one of Boston's busiest intersections. Which is then how he ran into John and Alan.

After Scott had heard the news, guilt began to run through his body and his own words kept replaying in his mind.

"_Oh my God, Alan what have you done? If your reckless driving caused John to get hurt, I swear I'll throttle you."_

He couldn't believe he had even thought that. Scott was suppose to be the loving, protective big brother, the one that stopped the finger-pointing, not started it and he hadn't even once considered that the accident wasn't Alan's fault at all and that he could possibly be hurt too. He was so consumed by his own anger and his opinion that Alan was a reckless driver that he didn't even care about his brother's well being.

Scott sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "_I'm __**so**__ stupid." _He thought_._

Scott looked at the clock on the wall opposite him. _Three hours._ That is how long the oldest Tracy had been sitting in the damn chair waiting for news on his brothers. The young man tried looking at the magazines, but all he did was flip aimlessly through the pages, the meaningless celebrity dirt passing over his head. For some odd reason, the pointless gossip of Hollywood couldn't hold his interest when his brother's lives were at stake.

Finally, after about ten more minutes of looking around the waiting room at all the people waiting on treatment, Scott's impatience got the better of him and he got up and walked to the nurse's station. When he reached the long counter, he only saw one available nurse.

"Excuse me." Scott said, trying to be as polite as he could.

The petite looking nurse looked up from her computer, "Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any news on my brother's yet?"

"Their names?"

"John and Alan Tracy."

"And you are?" The nurse asked warily.

"Scott Tracy, their brother." He replied, pulling out his ID to show her.

The nurse looked at the ID before typing in the names into her computer. As she waited for the results, she couldn't help but steal a glance at the guy. After all, it wasn't everyday she got to see someone famous.

The young man in front of her was tapping his fingers anxiously on the counter and looked very tense. Finally the results popped up onto the screen.

"Well, it says here that John Tracy has just gotten out of surgery and is in the recovery room. He should be moved to the ICU in a little while and then you should be allowed to see him."

"And Alan?" Scott asked quickly, his desire to know what was going on with his baby brother growing with each passing second.

The nurse scrolled down the results on her computer, before shaking her head and replying, "No, I'm sorry, there are no results on his surgery yet."

Scott let out a loud sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to keep his anger in check. It wasn't the nurse's fault and it wouldn't do anyone any good to cause a scene and get thrown out of the hospital. Through clenched teeth he responded with a quick thank you before trudging back to his seat. As he sat back down, he leaned his head back against the dry wall and closed his eyes. The only sound he heard was the rhythmic tick of the clock.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Is anyone here for the Tracy family?"

Scott looked up surprised and wiped his eyes. He must of fallen asleep for a little while, but he didn't really remember anything.

"Mr. Tracy?" The man repeated.

Scott looked up, startled to find a middle-aged balding man standing over him. He had horn-rimmed glasses and was dressed in a white medic coat.

"Hello Mr. Tracy , my name is Dr. Mark Jennings and I'm in charge of your brother's cases-" The man said gravely.

"How are they? Are they okay?" Scott asked, jumping up from his seat, desperate to question the one man who held all the answers.

Dr. Jennings looked at the young man standing before him. He truly was at a loss for words. In all his years as a medical professional there was only one thing he absolutely hated about his job and this was it. The doctor let out a sigh before replying, "Um, Mr. Tracy why don't we take this someplace more private."

Scott looked at the man's face and felt his heart drop. Doctors with good news didn't have that look of pity in their eyes or ask to speak to someone in private. No, that was saved for the people who were about to have their lives shattered into a million pieces. Scott could only hope that his assumption was wrong, but deep down he was mentally bracing himself for the news the doctor was about to share with him.

As the oldest Tracy followed the doctor into the small, plain office, he couldn't help but ask the million dollar question.

"Please Dr. Jennings, if you would just tell me what's wrong with my brothers?"

Dr. Jennings took a seat behind his oak desk and rubbed a hand through his dark, thinning, hair. "Please Mr. Tracy-"

"It's Scott. Just Scott."

"Okay, Scott," The doctor continued, "please, take a seat."

Scott nodded and did as the man said, anxious to hear the news about his younger brothers. He watched as the doctor pulled out a file before getting started.

"Okay, let's start with John. Being in the passenger seat your brother was very lucky-" Scott listened to the doctor go on and on about the extent of John's injuries. He couldn't believe how bad the accident really was. Scott's ears perked up when he heard Alan's name. " And Alan, well-" The doctor paused, cleared his throat, and wiped his brow.

"What? What is it? He's alright, isn't he? Alive and well? I mean, he has to be." Scott asked nervously.

Dr. Jennings looked up at the worried older brother before continuing, "Scott, your brother is alive."

_Oh thank God_, Scott thought to himself.

"For now." The doctor finished.

The room went silent as Scott processed what he had just been told. _Your brother is alive, for now._

"And - what - what do you mean by that?" Scott asked quietly, despair creeping up into his voice.

"Well when your brother got here his heart stopped and when we finally brought him back, he had been deprived of oxygen for so long that he was pretty much brain dead." The doctor paused. "In other words, your brother is in a sort of vegetative state. He is here physically, but not mentally."

"Oh, God." Scott whispered.

"I'm so sorry, son." The doctor said, trying to comfort the man in front of him.

Scott looked up, tears in his eyes, "How long?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How much longer will Alan be - um - alive for?"

"I don't know." The man replied honestly. "My guess is . . . ."

"What!' Scott prompted.

A sheen of sweat appeared on Dr. Jennings' forehead. "An hour at best." He said weakly.

Scott let out another pained cry. This couldn't be happening, not to them, not again. Why did it always have to be Alan, the baby? It was like a sick, twisted nightmare and Scott couldn't believe it was real. He couldn't lose his little brother, not now, not ever.

"C-can I see him? To um, you know, say goodbye-" Scott choked back the tears that forced to break lose.

"Of course, son, if you would just follow me." Dr. Jennings said comfortingly.

Scott silently got up and followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall. He felt numb inside, too focused on his brother to feel anything else. As he stepped into the plain white room he looked at the still, pale form of his baby brother attached to all the wires and machines. He heard the steady beat of the heart monitor and the hiss and click of the ventilator.

The oldest Tracy walked over to Alan's bedside and ran a hand through his brother's blonde hair. He couldn't bear to think that he would never see his brother's bright blue eyes or warm smile ever again, or that he would never hear his brother's sweet laugh. It was like losing his mom all over again.

He reached down and took hold of his brother's hand, touching it too his forehead. He felt the warm tears cascade down his face like a waterfall.

"Oh God Alan, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't mean any of it. Please, just open your eyes, I'm begging you. I can't lose you, you're my pain in the ass little brother, but I love you."

Scott looked over at his brother's face when all of a sudden, he heard a loud BEEP.

Scott's heart sunk to his knees.

_Don't. Look. At. The Monitor. Scott - don't you look at the monitor._

Scoot looked at the monitor.

A dull green line. Completely flat. Not a single wave of hope embedded in that line.

_No, no, please God NO_, Scott thought, _don't take him from me, please! _

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Scott called out. "Come on Alan, not now buddy, you can't give up. Just keep fighting for me. I can't lose you, I can't." Scott said through his tears. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw people entering the room.

"Oh God, he's flat lining." He heard someone say.

"Someone get Dr. Jennings, NOW!"

"Come on son, you need to leave now." A guy said, as he pulled Scott away from the bed.

Scott fought against the man's grip. "No, you don't understand he's my brother, he needs me."

"Son, calm down." The man replied tightening his grip.

"NOO! LET ME GO, THAT'S MY BROTHER…. ALAN!" Scott screamed, but it was no use.

Scott watched the doctors work furiously over his brother, but he knew in his heart that he was gone. His baby brother was gone and was never coming back.

* * *

**Note: Okay so I'm now officially in hiding. I'll try and update soon, but I have exams next week so I will be spending most of my time studying. Anyways, please review!**


	3. A Parent's Worst Nightmare

**Note: First of all, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. I'm so pleased that you guys like this story. Anyways here is the next chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

^ .^

Dr. Mark Jennings made his way down the narrow white hallways with ease, making his usual Saturday night rounds. With a manila folder tucked snugly under his left arm, and a cup of coffee in the other, the salt-and-pepper-haired man made his way to his office.

As he passed the nurses' station he couldn't help but notice how calm and quiet the usually bustling emergency room was, especially considering there was a Red Sox game on that night. In fact, as Dr. Jennings flipped through his folder, he realized that the only bit of action currently going on at the hospital was the care of two car accident victims, the case he was in charge of.

As he noted the results of the two young boys and made his way down to the waiting room, he couldn't help but feel pity for the family. Though the results weren't as bad as they could be, they definitely weren't the best.

Suddenly, the doctor's thoughts immediately switched gears as a startling, panicked cry came from the waiting area.

"ALAN!"

Dr. Jennings' heart raced. What had gone wrong now? Dropping his coffee and folder off at a nearby table, he broke into a sprint down the hallway, turned a corner into the waiting room, and found a dark-haired young man who had just fallen out of his chair. He took notice that, despite the fall, the boy still appeared to be asleep.

"No, please Al, stay with me, please. Alan." The boy mumbled.

Oh dear, the poor kid must've been having a nightmare. The doctor crouched down and shook the boy by the shoulder. "Come on son, you are just dreaming, you need to wake up-"

"NO! LET ME GO! THAT'S MY BROTHER! HE NEEDS ME!" He called out. The young man's breathing began to get shallow, and he tried to break free of the doctors grasp.

Dr. Jennings refused to let the boy shake him off. He recognized the symptoms: trembling, irregular respiration, sweating, and confusion. The sleeper was on the verge of a panic attack. Turning to the concerned nurses that were forming a huddle around him, the doctor began to bark orders.

"I need a stretcher, an oxygen mask and a mild sedative here _NOW_! We need to calm this boy down."

As the nurses hurried off in all different directions to fulfill their duties, the doctor turned back to the man in front of him. Holding his shoulders firmly on the ground, the man began to try and calm him down.

"Shh. Come on son, you need to calm down for me. Just take it easy." He said soothingly, as he ran a hand over the young man's face to wipe away the sheen of perspiration that was forming. The doctor couldn't help how he was acting; his medical instincts were overrun by his paternal instincts. The boy in front of him just reminded him so much of his oldest son, Joshua.

"No, Alan. Stay with me buddy, don't leave me, please." The boy murmured feverishly, twisting and turning.

Dr. Jennings felt the needle being placed in his hands, and gently injected it into the boy's left arm, while still muttering the same words of comfort, "Shh. It's okay, just calm down."

As the medicine began to take effect and the young man started to relax, he placed the oxygen mask over his face and helped ease him onto the stretcher.

"Take him upstairs for observations. Tell Jackie I want him monitored closely for any repeat episodes." Dr. Jennings told the nurse.

"Yes sir." She replied.

As the doctor watched the team of nurses wheel the young patient out of the waiting room, he noticed a small brown wallet lying on the ground.

Mark Jennings looked at the dropped ID and realized that the man he had just attended to was none other than Scott Tracy. Great, he not only had John and Alan in his care, but also Scott. The doctor shook his head, geez this family is a handful.

The doctor wiped a hand over his face, dreading what he had to do next.

This is going to be a fun call to make, he thought to himself sarcastically. He really did not want to be the man that had to inform the infamous Jefferson Tracy that three of his sons were in the Emergency Room, but he knew it had to be done.

As Dr. Jennings made his way to his office, he couldn't help but think that there were some times when he really hated his job.

^.^

Jeff Tracy sat at his desk, flipping through the stacks of unread mail. After just coming out of a pretty intense meeting, all he wanted to do was go back to his nice, warm hotel room and drift off to sleep, but the Tracy patriarch knew if he had any intentions of making a surprise stop in Boston on his way back home, he needed to finish going through all his mail. Unfortunately for him, the piles of receipts, invitations, paperwork, and junk mail just never seemed to end.

As the words began to swim off the page, Jeff sat back in his chair and wiped his eyes, sneaking a quick peek at the clock on his right. 7:30 PM. The businessman had been in his office for nearly two hours.

Gee, time really flies when you aren't having any fun, he thought sarcastically.

As he turned his gaze from the clock back to the phone on his left, he realized he hadn't heard anything from any of his sons all day. In fact, when he thought about it, he realized he hadn't heard anything from them in the past couple of days. How could he have heard from them, though? He'd been caught up in a non-stop chain of back-to-back meetings for the last three days, and today was the only day he actually had a chance to stop by his New York office.

"Nancy?" He called from his desk.

"Yes Mr. Tracy?" The woman replied.

"Have any of my sons left any messages for me? I haven't heard from them in a while."

Jeff heard the faint clicking of his secretary's fingers on her keyboard before she replied, "Actually your son Gordon called here at exactly 2:05 today, but you were in a meeting with Mrs. Yang."

"Okay, well could you try and get him on the line?"

"No problem, Mr. Tracy. Could I get you anything else for you?"

"No, Nancy, that'll be all, but you should head on home now. I'll be fine here, go and be with your family tonight. I heard you're oldest son, Kellan, is graduating from West Point tomorrow."

Jeff Tracy could hear the pride in the young woman's voice as she answered, "Yes, he is, and we're so proud of him. My youngest son, Sam, is also home from USC to be here for him, but Mr. Tracy what if-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just going to call my sons before I go back to the hotel; I have an early flight tomorrow."

"Alright then, Mr. Tracy, if you insist, have a good night, and a safe flight tomorrow." The secretary called out, before hitting the small button on her phone, connecting her boss to his son.

"Thank you, Nancy, and make sure to give Kellan my congratulations."

As he heard his office door shut, Mr. Tracy wrote a small reminder to himself to make sure and send the young man a graduation present. It's not every day that you get to meet someone with enough willpower and determination to graduate from such a tough school, and any man that does definitely earns the respect of Jefferson Tracy.

Just as he finished the note, Gordon's familiar features popped up onto his computer.

"_Hey Dad, what's going on?" _He answered happily.

"Hey Gordon, nothing much, I just saw where you called earlier, do you need anything?"

"_No, I was just calling to check in. I know how you get when we don't call, and seeing as how I didn't call the day before, due to the rescue in California, I thought I had better today, so you didn't freak out."_

"That's my boy," Jeff replied, with a smile. "so how did the rescue go? Any problems?"

"_Nah, pretty standard, just putting out some flames before they became too much of a threat. Nothing Virge and I couldn't handle."_

"Speaking of your brother, how are you two getting along? No trouble, right son?"

Gordon looked down nervously before replying, _"Well, about that, um, you see I-"_

"Gordon Tracy," Jeff said sternly, "What did you do to your brother?"

"_Actually, I, um, was just getting ready to tell you about that-" _But he was cut off by a very angry yell in the background.

"_GORDON TRACY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"_

"_Ummm, sorry Dad, I gotta go, talk to you later okay?"_

Before Jeff could even reply he was abruptly cut off, leaving the older man with a small smile on his face. Leave it to Gordon to always mess with his brothers.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but wonder what in the world Gordon had done to get Virgil all riled up.

_Oh well, I guess I'll find out when I get home_, he thought to himself. He just hoped that his home didn't happen to look like a war zone when he got there.

Just as Jeff was getting up and grabbing his briefcase, ready to call it a night, a loud ring pierced the silence of the room. Looking down at the small phone at his desk, the Tracy patriarch noticed that the number was unknown.

Knowing that it was obviously not one of his sons, or anyone he knew for that matter, the business man answered the phone officially, "Good evening, this is Jefferson Tracy, may I please ask who's calling?"

"Hello Mr. Tracy, this is Dr. Mark Jennings from Bayward County Memorial Hospital." A tired-sounding male voice answered from the other end.

The older man's face paled at the word _hospital_ and prayed that nothing had gone wrong with any of his sons. He wondered if it had anything to do with the scuffle between Gordon and Virgil.

But that would be impossible, the older man thought, I just got off the phone with them not two minutes ago and there is no possible way they could've made it to the hospital that fast. But if it's not them, then who? All of a sudden, Jeff's mind quickly flashed to his other sons visiting Alan.

Oh god, no. Please tell me nothing is wrong with them.

"Mr. Tracy, are you still there?" The doctor asked after a few moments of uncertain silence.

"Uh, yes, yes, I'm still here." He replied. "May I ask why you are calling, Dr. Jennings? I hope that everything is just fine."

Of course everything is not fine Jeff, don't be so stupid. Hospitals don't just call and check up on random people, there is always a reason.

"Actually Mr. Tracy, I'm calling to inform you that two of your sons were involved in a car accident earlier this afternoon and have sustained some pretty serious injuries."

"Oh my God." Jeff's heart fell. What had his childern gotten themselves into this time? "They _are_ going to be okay, though, right?" He could only pray that the doctor said yes.

"I don't know, sir. They are both alive as of now and out of surgery. Your son John, is stable right now, but your son Alan is still in critical condition. As you can probably conclude, he took the worst of the collision. I'm sorry, but I can't give you much more information over the phone. Also-"

Oh no, _please_ don't let there be anything more.

"Your eldest son Scott is in our care as well."

"Wait. What? But I thought you said only two of my sons were in the accident, what's wrong with Scott?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"Your son Scott was not in the accident, but he was so worried about his brothers that the stress caused him to have a pretty vivid dream, one we think was about your youngest son, Alan, by the way he was calling out his name, which then lead to a severe panic attack."

"Scott's going to be okay though, right?"

"Yes sir, we think that he will make a full recovery, but at the moment he is heavily sedated. If you could just get here as soon as possible-"

"Don't worry Doctor, I'll be there ASAP." Jeff replied, before quickly hanging up the phone, and running out of his office and down to the elevator.

In his anxious state, he couldn't believe how incredibly slow the 64 floor elevator ride was, but as soon as he heard the familiar ping of the elevator door opening, the eldest Tracy ran out the door at top speed and hailed a cab, not even noticing the young woman in front of him yelling at him as he ran into her. His only concern at the moment was getting to his boys, and as he directed the cab driver to the airport he couldn't help but pray that his sons made it through this.

_Please Lucy, watch over our boys, I don't think I could bear it to lose any one of them. Just keep them safe until I get there._

_^ .^_

**Note: Okay so here is the next chapter. Yeah! Alan is not dead, and is alive and well, what a relief. (For now…) Scott dreamed the whole thing up, in his worried state. Sorry it took so long, but after exams, I was in Washington D.C and I didn't have any internet. I hope to have the next chapter out in the next two weeks, I'm in the process of moving, and my beta is also on vacation in China, so until the next update…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**


End file.
